pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Traveling companions
In the anime, traveling companions are the people who accompany Ash Ketchum throughout his travels in his journey to become a Pokémon Master. Traveling companions are for the most part temporary, only lasting until a region is finished, the exceptions being Brock who accompanied Ash in Kanto and again later on from Johto to Sinnoh, Misty who ventured from Kanto to Johto then making appearances in both Hoenn and Alola, and Pikachu, who is a permanent member of Ash's roster of Pokemon. Each companion usually has one or more characteristics that fit them into one or more archetypes (see below). To date, Ash has had sixteen companions throughout the series, excluding those who have only accompanied him for a short time (Alexa, Korrina, etc.) and his Pokemon. For the purposes of this article, the term traveling companion - ''or more simply ''companion - only refers to human characters who travel with or have traveled with Ash at some point in the series. Characteristics and "Types" While each companion has their own individual traits, goals, character arcs and teams of Pokemon, they all fit within an archetype of some sort. Regional Girls These companions are usually native to the region Ash travels to at the beginning of each series, accompanying him for reasons that in the beginning range from collecting on a debt (initially the case for Misty), seeing the world (May), sheer happenstance (Dawn and Iris), to personal and/or romantic interest (Serena) but that later shifts to achieving a personal goal (Misty sought to refine her talents as a Water Pokemon Trainer; May wanted to become Pokemon Coordinator; Dawn is already a Pokémon Coordinator when she started her jouney; Iris aimed to become a Dragon Master; and Serena eventually decided on being a Pokemon Performer). In their first few episodes as a companion either they or Ash will serve as an audience surrogate for when either series basics like how to catch Pokemon or features of a new region need to be explained. They are usually involved in one of the series' two hallmark running gags where their bike is shocked and destroyed by Ash's Pikachu, but this was retired after Diamond and Pearl; from the Best Wishes! ''series onwards they themselves are the one shocked by Pikachu (though in the ''XY ''series Bonnie was the one shocked instead of Serena). This archetype is subverted in the Orange Islands with the male character Tracey Sketchit. Younger Siblings Occurring with less frequency than the others, these companions are the younger siblings of one of the other characters who so far has always been of the opposite gender. As their older sibling is usually around Ash's age, which is also the age that new Trainers get their first Pokemon, they are too young to have one themselves and so are often excited when the group encounters one. Each series to have this kind of companion always has an episode where they have an argument with their older sibling and refuse to speak to them for a time until they reconcile. Because they and their older sibling are traveling without their parents, the older sibling is usually responsible for them. Max and Bonnie are the only companions of this kind. Gym Leaders This archetype frequently overlaps with the regional girl and the cook. Despite being based off a game counterpart, when traveling with Ash the Gym Leader companion has either resigned from their position (in the cases of Brock and Cilan) or has yet to become one (Misty and Iris); in the latter case, this companion returns to their Gym's city to take up the position once done traveling with Ash. This makes Clemont unique in that he is the only one of Ash's traveling companions to still serve as the acting Gym Leader while on the road. Classmates These companions are not only there to travel around to see the Alola region but also his classmates at the school. These are Mallow, Sophocles, Kiawe, Lana and Lillie. Also some of them have the same characteristics as the friends that Ash used to travel with, although none of them are Gym Leaders. Roles In addition to the above, companions usually serve one or more important functions within the group. The Cook Predominantly a male character, this companion usually takes charge over providing the group with their daily meals. Their cooking is always well-loved by the other characters and their Pokemon. For a long time this role belonged to Brock and was one of his most defining characteristics, but after his departure at the end of ''Diamond and Pearl ''this role transferred to Cilan when Ash went to Unova in the ''Best Wishes! ''series and became Clemont's in ''XY. So far, the only series in which there was no cooking companion was in the Original Series when Ash, Misty and Tracey Sketchit traversed the Orange Islands. The Navigator One companion in Ash's group will always provide the group with directions on how to get to their next destination. The group is usually lost without them. The Ref This companion will usually break up any squabbles, petty arguments and disagreements between Ash and someone else (usually the regional girl). This used to be Brock during the first and third to fifth regions, but was Tracey in the Orange Islands and Cilan in Unova. The Companions Trivia *Misty, Iris and Bonnie are the only regional girl companions to not sport any headwear. Gallery Ash's traveling companions M20.png Category:Pokémon anime characters Category:Ash's Companions